1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, that evaluates a network in which an interrelationship of all works required for accomplishing any project are schematized, an information processing method, and a computer program. Particularly, the present invention relates to an information processing system that evaluates a network having fixed nodes, such as a communication network, a traffic flow, a group sharing link network, which changes in a time manner or by any operation, an information processing method, and a computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A man is by nature a social animal, constructs various forms of organizations, irregardless of profit or nonprofit, and leads various political, social, and industrial activities. These activities are constructed by an interrelationship of plural works. For example, the interrelationship of all works required for accomplishing any project is schematized in a form of a so-called ‘network’. The network described herein includes a communication network, a traffic flow, a group sharing link network, and the like, and has a plurality of nodes and links connecting associated nodes.
Here, in order to accomplish efficient organization activities or new organization enhancement, it is necessary to evaluate a networked organization. The nodes of an organization network are fixed elements such as members of the organization, while the structure of the network (or the link relationship of the nodes) changes in a time manner or by any operation. When the change in the network structure or network flow is evaluated, generally, the network structure is schematized by handwork or by using chart creating software. Then, a difference among the network structures to be compared is observed or it is compared to the network analysis index.
For example, it has been suggested an inter-tree structure distance calculation technique in which quantitative similarity among graphs of tree structures, each having a root and an order, can be determined (for example, see JP-A-2003-271666 and JP-A-2003-271667). However, in this evaluation method, there is no limitation with respect to a node, while it does not correspond to the network structure. When a network structure cannot be expressed only with the tree structure, such as a graph including a loop therein, it cannot be indexed. For example, when there are three network patterns of A, B, and C (for example, see FIG. 26), it is not easy to clarify that either B or C approximate to A.
Further, when a general network analysis index is used, if topologies are matched with each other, it is judged that the similarity exists. Accordingly, it does not correspond to the fixed nodes. That is, it is impossible to evaluate a network having the fixed nodes which changes in the time manner or by any operation.